


69shades of envy

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: 69, Afternoon delight, Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Kinky sex, Oral Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Relationship, afternoon sex, almost 69, attempted 69, failed 69, horny belle, interrupted 69, loving, naughty mr gold, quicky, rumbelle69, sex in odd places, tumbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: 69 prompt smut!belle and her lover attempt to try out a new position when they are rudelyinterrupted by her unwelcome roommate.written for the great tumbrl rumbelle69 event!





	69shades of envy

**Author's Note:**

> yah.so I tired to do the thing, but I only ended up going half way through with it.enjoy the almost 69smut! lol

belle hands moved up her lover's chest caressing as she rode him.  
her bared breasts bouncing as she rocked her hips.his hands on her hips keeping her balanced as she moved above him.they were on the sofa in her living room still half dressed.in their haste to be together they'd only barely managed to remove her skirt and panties before she mounted him.he ripped her blouse open granting him the delightful vision of lovely bouncing breasts as she thrusted her hips.  
he was still mostly fully dressed as usual in his dress pants and now unbuttoned dress shirt.

"belle, I'm close! sweetheart."  
he desperately muttered her name as he was nearing his orgasm.

"yes, yes oh..yes." she moaned feeling her walls flutter as she was about to come.

they moved faster, more erratically   
their breathing labored.he grunted as he came inside her.she cried out the sensation of him filling her sending her over the edge.  
she moaned thrusting her hips riding out her climax.

 

they laid lazily together on the sofa after their pleasurable coupling.

"well, that was...he rasp.

belle giggled.

"I should shower, zelena will be home soon and hog bathroom.  
you should probably go as well.  
you know how she gets." she said laying sated on his chest.

"perhaps it's time you get a place of your own, or..you could always move in with me." he said pressing her closer against him.

she rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"we've been through this already,  
I love you.I do but I really need to be on my own right now." she said.

"I know, but is it really so wrong for me to think of our future.and to want you out of that she devils clutches." he retorted.

"no, I just. I've spent my whole life living by my father's rules.that's partly why I moved so far away from my family.I need to live my life on  
my own for awhile at least for now.  
and your one to talk! you spend what like 8-hours a day with her."  
she challenged. 

"that's different, I'm her mentor."   
he dryly replied.

"and who's fault is that." she teased. 

"despite her lunatic behavior she dose have real potential.more so then her spoiled younger sister. she's...learning and it's my job as her mentor to guide her and so on and so fort.he shook his head.  
when mrs mills hired me on as the company's professional mentor  
I had no idea what I was getting myself into." he said with a tired smile.

"well, if you hadn't taken the job then you never would have met me." she teased.

"and that, that almost makes my grueling job worthwhile." he said whilst gently brushing his thumb over her lips.

 

"you know she has quite a bit of a crush on you." she said with a coy smile.

"I know, but I'm quite taken."  
he replied looking with at her with tenderness entwining his fingers with hers.

"yes you are, but just the other day  
I noticed that she actually has a picture of you taped on her bedroom ceiling." she replied amused.

he groaned and she giggled.

"this is getting out of hand, I really should have a frank talk with her about these foolhardy romanic delusions of hers. I don't even want to think about what she might do if she ever found out about us."  
he said.

"she'd probably take it as a  
challenge and up her silly little game of seducing you." she said moving her hands up his chest caressing him.

"you mean there's more? how much more zanier could she possibly be." he asked baffled.

she giggled "you have no idea." 

"shame, your already taken."  
she said toying with his unbuttoned shirt and kissing his exposed chest.

he grinned running his fingers through her hair. "that so." he reap looking at her with admiration.

she bit her lip and nodded her head.

"belle we should...

"hold that thought,I'm going to take a quick shower be right back."  
she said kissing him on his nose.

he nodded gazing at her as she shyly gathered her scattered undergarments and skirt off the floor and disappeared into the bathroom.

when belle returned from showering she found him where she left him. laying on the sofa with his shirt opened exposing his chest. she could clearly see the stains of their coupling on the crotch of his suit pants.she licked her lips wanting him again.removing her robe she stood above him running her hands down his naked chest.he smiled gazing up at her.

"your an vision, my sweet beautiful belle." he said leering at her.

she smiled her hands rubbing up and down his chest when suddenly he grabbed hold of her arms pulling her forward down on top of him.  
she squeaked in surprise.

"what are you doing! she giggled.

"just lay still and let me show you." he said awkwardly rearranging them.

"your not..she moaned when she felt his sly tongue slithering along her slit making her shiver.once she was wet and swollen with need he then slipped his eager tongue into her wet pussy.entering her.

she laid awkwardly positioned in his lap staring at his hardening crotch  
as he pleasured her with his skillful tongue.becoming ridiculously aroused by this new unusual position driving her toward her orgasm.she dug her fingernails into his thighs as she was nearing her climax. while staring at the bulge in his pants she was seized with the wicked idea of returning the favor.with a naughty smile she stated to pull down his zipper when suddenly they heard a high pitched noise.

"what the hell are you doing!   
zelena screeched, 

"trying out something new."  
gold replied kissing belle's inner thigh.

"zelena, what are you doing home  
so early." belle squeaked. quickly stumbling to get up off him and cover herself with her discarded towel.

"what am I doing, what the hell do you think your doing with him!  
zelena furiously asked.

"ok the jig is up, I'm screwing gold!  
get over it zelena." belle said flippantly.

"why how dare you, you little slut! she spat.

"zelena, thats quite enough."  
gold snapped as he stood up  
re-buttoning his shirt.

"but the little tart was all over you, she has no right to be touching things that don't belong to her.and she knows damn well that you belong to me! she shriek pointing her finger at him seething with rage.

"jealous, dearie." he asked with a mocking grin.

zelena rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.practically turning green with envy.

"careful dearie, your true colors are showing." 

"jealous, no I'm most cerintntly not jealous! not of her! I'm calling mother." zelena yelled.

"yes you do that, preferably somewhere else.now we were in the middle of something." he said dismissing her and grabbing belle's hand pulling her back into his lap.

"your going to regret this!   
zelena stated pointing a threatening finger at belle.

zelena stomped into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Now where were we?   
belle giggled as her lover nipped at her neck pulling the towel off her body.


End file.
